


demain, dès l'aube

by satanist_sappho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Memorial Stone (Naruto)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanist_sappho/pseuds/satanist_sappho
Summary: « Kakashi est là – bien sûr qu’il est là, plus raide et immobile encore que le mémorial devant lequel il est planté. »
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	demain, dès l'aube

**Author's Note:**

> Ce tout petit ficclet a écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF de Novembre, sur FF.net, pour le thème n°7 « Gelée ». Pour être tout à fait honnête, l'idée est partie de ce post, sur Tumblr : https://shammikorn.tumblr.com/post/179463758440/you-cant-convince-me-that-rin-never-had-to-force  
> Depuis, l'idée d'écrire sur ce qui était devenu un _headcanon_ me hantait, et étrangement j'ai trouvé que ça collait bien à ce thème. D'ailleurs, ce texte a failli s'appeler "la femme gelée" mais la référence (au livre du même nom d'Annie Ernaux) ne me paraissait pas pertinente.
> 
> Disclaimers : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, le titre est repris du poème du même nom, écrit par Victor Hugo.

La matinée est d’une pâleur glacée. Les bras de Rin se croisent nerveusement sur sa poitrine, elle traverse la forêt d’une démarche engourdie. Elle sent l’herbe, alourdie d’une rosée frémissante, lui mouiller les pieds – parfois, une bourrasque secoue la cime des arbres, au-dessus de sa tête, arrachant un faible murmure aux feuilles humides. Devant elle, l’horizon s’éclaircit progressivement – elle devine, au loin, l’orée qui donne sur le terrain d’entraînement numéro trois. 

Elle a froid – tellement _froid_. Elle est comme pétrifiée, prise au piège d’un hiver muet qui la transit de l’intérieur. Enterrée sous une neige épaisse et immaculée qui étouffe les cris, les sanglots.

Elle a froid, tellement froid – et elle a l’impression qu’aucun soleil ne saura plus jamais la réchauffer.

Kakashi est là – bien sûr qu’il est là, plus raide et immobile encore que le mémorial devant lequel il est planté. Rin avance lentement, les prunelles rivées sur son dos.

« Kakashi… ? »

Kakashi est là – mais il ne l’entend pas, ne la _sent_ pas, alors même qu’elle ne se trouve qu’à quelques centimètres de lui. La jeune fille se fige. Ça la terrifie, quand il est comme ça – embourbé dans les profondeurs marécageuses de sa conscience coupable. Plus mort que vivant. (Est-ce que je suis _morte_ ? se demande-t-elle souvent, depuis quelques temps, lorsque, pressant la paume contre son cœur, elle en perçoit à peine les battements sous sa peau gelée.)

Doucement, tout doucement, elle pose la main sur son épaule – Kakashi, secoué tout entier d’un brusque tressaillement, se retourne. Il la fixe, la dévisage longuement de ses yeux écarquillés.

« Rin… souffle-t-il, au bout de quelques minutes.

– Tu m’avais promis que tu rentrerais... »

Il se détourne d’elle, avec cette impassibilité sinistre qui le dissocie de tout (et de tous). Et Rin a peur, _peur_ qu’il sombre à nouveau. (Saura-t-il remonter à la surface ? s’arracher à la vaporeuse étreinte des fantômes qui le – qui _la_ – hantent ?) Un long frisson lui glace l’échine – elle s’agrippe au bras de son coéquipier, se blottit contre lui.

« Je… Je n’ai pas senti… le temps passer, lui avoue-t-il sans la regarder.

– Je sais. Ça arrive. »

Elle aussi, parfois, elle aimerait ne plus sentir le temps passer, car chaque aurore, chaque crépuscule l’éloigne un peu plus de ceux qui ne sont plus de ce monde. Chaque lever, chaque coucher de soleil épaissit un peu plus la couche de givre qui entoure son cœur. 

« Rentrons, Kakashi.

– Vas-y, toi, je…

– S’il-te-plaît, rentre avec moi. »

Rin ne le lâche que pour attraper son visage entre ses deux mains, plongeant ses yeux noisette dans les siens.

« Je t’en _supplie_. Tu vas encore te perdre si je te laisse ici. Rentre avec moi. Tu dois être épuisé. Affamé. Gelé. »

De ses mains, Kakashi recouvre celles de la jeune fille.

« Et toi, Rin ?

– Moi ? »

Un mince sourire craquèle sa figure blême.

« J’ai un peu froid, c’est tout. »


End file.
